Listen to the Heart
by Stormystory
Summary: 25 years past, and our main characters are now much older. The town is threatened by a new bad guy looking for a serum that can take a Wizard's powers away and it is up to Natzu and his gang to deal with the issue. Also Natzu's love life comes to haunt him as he is forced to chose between his childhood sweetheart, or the "New girl in town" (Lucy).
1. Chapter 1

"If I ever have to ride on another train in my life it would be too soon!" Natzu said after he got off the train at Hikamora station. Lucy, Grey and Wendy were not too far behind Natzu, who happened to be on the platform fighting the urge to hurl.

"Come on Natzu let's go!" Wendy said growing impatient, she was about 25 now and she actually grew into her figure quite well.

"Good idea Wendy lets go and get food." Natzu replied

'I am not sure what's the good idea, to go get food or to leave" Gray replied teasing Natzu a little bit.

"You know what Ice-Boy" Natzu replied getting a little angry.

"I know everything Pyro, "Gray replied a little cocky

"Oh yeah know-it-all take this on for size." Natzu said has fists bawling up preparing for a fight.

"Oh yeah at least all I ever think about isn't eat, sleep and fighting!" Gray said defensively but also to humiliate Natzu as well.

"Yeah well all you probably think about is yourself." Lucy snickered softly to Wendy who just giggled.

"Will they ever learn?" Wendy said grabbing each by the ear pulling them out of the train station.

"What was that for?" Natzu and Gray complained rubbing their ears

"Because boys there is no time to mess around so let's go meet our client" Lucy complained

"What about food!" Natzu complained his stomach agreed by giving a soft growl.

"We'll get food some other time right now we don't have the money" Lucy barked

"Fine" Natzu said folding his arms around his chest saying he wasn't happy but he knew it was the truth.

"Hello" a beautiful young woman said answering the door

"good day mamma we are the Fairy Tale wizards you requested" Lucy said with a smile on her face oh come on in the long blonde hair girl said before stepping aside to let Natzu and his gang in.

"So tell me who you want be beaten up!" Natzu asked stepping into the living room.

"Natzu!" Lucy hollered not happy

"No its ok" the client said leading them into a small living room with two couches on both sides of the room "actually I need a bodyguard"

"May I ask why?" Gray asked sitting on the couch

"well you see I am creating a serium that one shot of it will take a wizard's power away forever but the bad guys want to get their hands on it to use for their own selfish purposes the client said at least till I get it to the prisons" the client explained.

"Great!" Natzu said looking out the train window. "Why do you have to take this mission!" Natzu complained, before Lucy had a chance to reply the train skated to a stop.

"We're not there yet!" Gray said stating the obvious "everyone surrounded the client" Gray stated.

"What's going on?" Natzu asked his voice not sounding too good.

"As if you don't know" a voice said from behind Natzu, a form slowly developing behind him

"Ice make shield!" Gray said creating a barrier between Natzu and the forming shadow. Since the train continued to roll Natzu's motion sickness put him out of commission for a while.

All of a sudden something put everyone's feet pulling them into the shadows when Lucy broke free of the hold on her feet she found herself plummeting to the ground landing hard on a rock.

"Ow!" Lucy said rubbing her sore back

"It's the blonde bimbo from the Fairy Tail guild look like it its my lucky day." A guy said stepping out of the cover that the trees gave him.

" Natzu, Gray, Wendy!" Lucy yelled trying to call her friends

"that's not going to work sweetheart you're all by yourself" the guy snickered "this is going to be a piece of cake" he continued

"oh yeah we will see about that!" Lucy said getting up on her feet "open gate of the lion, leo!" Lucy said summoning one of her celestial spirits

"well ladies first" the guy said

"I've got you covered Lucy" Leo said stepping in front of her. Leo looked at his opponent and then shot a beam of light at the enemy from his hands.

"Is that the best you got kid? the guy asked dodging Leo's attack like it was nothing "now it's my turn" the guy grinned.

"oh no this doesn't look good" Lucy thought to herself trying to keep her panic down to a minimum.

She thought about summoning her clock spirit but she remembered that he is not available to work today how convenient! The guy disappeared a second later he reappeared right behind her. Leo shot another beam of light but he was too late the guy had one hand on her shoulder pushing her to the ground

"who are you and what do you want with the serum?" Lucy asked but no answer came she felt something tug at her.

"Leo!" she screamed as she felt something at her skin but Leo was hopeless there was nothing he could do to help her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is everyone? Natzu asked a short stubby man with brown hair the man stifled a laughed and said

"Oh they're fighting their own battles far far away"

"Fire Dragon Brilliant Flames" Natzu said flames licking from his fingertips and shot out towards the creepy looking person. "Yes" Natzu thought as his opponent reflected his attack. "just what he wanted the guy to do" Natzu thought curling his lips into a smile before eating the flames preparing for his next attack.

"Now I got a fire in my belly Fire Dragon Roar!" Natzu said flames came from his mouth like he was breathing fire.

"It is going to take a lot more than that to defeat me" the guy smiled

"Crap" Natzu thought, he had hoped that this would be a quick and an easy fight but it will not be

"I've got to get back to Lucy and Wendy so make this quick" Natzu said pulling out another strike

"Shadow magic hidden claws" the other guy said and all of a sudden something scratched Natzu hard causing him to bleed.

Natzu laughed "this is going to be interesting that's for sure" Natzu thought.

"Fire Dragon wing attack" Natzu roared his fist becoming one big ball of flames as he jumped in the air hitting his opponent straight in the face.

"I have a question for you" Natzu said "who are you and what do you plan on doing with the serum?" he asked

"I am Annam and as for my plans that's a trade secret" Annam replied spitting blood on to the dry dirt below his feet. He cracked his knuckles and smiled

"Shadow magic shadow clone" Annam said creating 5 perfect replicas of himself.

"Piece of cake" Natzu said before continuing "Fire Dragon brilliant flames" flames shot out of Natzu's hand and destroyed the entire shadow clone impressions. This also knocked the real man to his knees

"Now tell me where is Lucy and Wendy!" Natzu asked

"She was brought to the bottomless cliff" Annam replied

"Thank you" Natzu said before turning around and walking away.

I will not give up that easily" Lucy said her hands shaky Lucy then cried "Virgo key of the maiden". Lucy continued turning the key.

"Lucy no you're not strong enough" Leo called back but it was too late she had already summoned to celestial spirits and it was already sapping all her strength. At last she heard someone call her name as she fell into the blackness.

"Lucy!" Natzu hollered when he noticed Lucy crouched on the ground "what did you do to her" Natzu growled turning to face Lucy's attacker.

"what did I do? you mean what did she do she is a blonde after all?" Lucy's attacker smiled smugly.

"Who do you think you are talking about Lucy like that!?" Natzu said letting his anger get the best of him.

"Well she did this to herself by using too much of her magic at once she be lucky if she even survives this" the guy said nonchalant

"You will pay!" Natzu said trying to find the best way to attack head on.

"No I won't, I am just now leaving I don't have time to fool around with scum like you." The guy said vanishing into thin air a split second later.

Natzu despite his anger rushed over to Lucy's aid.

"Lucy rise and shine" Natzu said shaking Lucy trying to get her awake, but she laid there on the cold ground her pulse vary faint.

Natzu bent over Lucy "Don't go" Natzu said tears started flowing down his cheeks. He will get whoever did this to Lucy that is for sure Natzu told himself.

"You're crying?" Lucy said, this shocked Natzu, who without thinking brought Lucy into a hug. Tears flooded even faster through his eyes and down his cheek. Impulsively Natzu brought Lucy closer to him bringing her in for a kiss.

"Stop that" Lucy screamed jumping back, but then blushed. She was touched by the fact that Natzu came to her aid, and by the fact that well he was scared that she was going to die.

"Don't ever scare me like that again." Natzu said. Lucy's gaze softened and this time she pulled Natzu in for a kiss.


End file.
